A Bond Reunited
by xxdecimated
Summary: Its been six months sense the fight between Dark and Krad, and thinks havent been the same. Now that Dark is back Daisuke will find feelings he has never felt before, but at a price.
1. This venom gapping hole

-1A bond reunited:

Chapter One:

This venom gapping hole

"I'm late…again!" Daisuke Niwa said as he ran out the door, with a piece of toast in his hand as he ran through the town to get to the train he took to school. Cursing at himself for being so late. As he ran he wished that the one he get so used to being in his head, taunting him, was still their. Young Daisuke was feeling empty inside, still six months later. Yes he was happy with Miss. Riku Harada but still something was missing, something only Dark could fill. With a frustrated sigh that escaped his lips he ran faster, trying to ignore the feeling that annoyed him so. As the train station in sight, his pace became slower.

"Good morning Mr. Niwa I hope your doing well." The gateman said with the same smile as usual.

"Yes, fine I guess…damnit! I'm so late!" He said stopping to catch his breath.

"On the contrary sir, your actually early." The man said with a wider smile as he exposed his watch to the fourteen year old boy.

"I'm what!" Daisuke said as he slid down the wall.

"Your early…"

"Great! Just great! I rushed out the door for nothing!" He wined some as he took a bite of his toast. _'What the hell is wrong with me?' _He thought giving a tired yawn.

In the shadows an older looking teen smiled, his amethyst eyes looking directly at the thirteen year old boy. _'I'm glad he's doing well…' _He thought as he walked further into the shadow the ally provided for him. The teen shoved his hands deep within his pockets as he leaned up against the cold brick building , doubting that Daisuke remembered him.

Now that he was fully human, how no one knows. Dark was free to roam around, no longer steeling precious pieces of art even though he was sometimes tempted. He shook his head and looked back out at the boy with bright red hair and gave a small smile. He wanted to reveal himself to Daisuke but knew he couldn't, not yet. First he would have to go to the Niwa house where he would get some answers to how he came back, then and only then would he show himself to the one he missed all this time. As Daisuke began to walk into the gate to get on the train, Dark stepped out of the shadows to get a better look. _'He's grown taller sense the last time I saw him, no surprise their.' _He thought as he turned his body away from him and went down the road to the house he once called his home, not knowing that a pair of eyes watched him as he walked.

'_Is that Dark?' _Niwa asked himself as he stared blankly at the teen walking away, wearing pretty much all black. _'No remember…he cant come back…it's impossible.' _Daisuke thought as he entered though the gate and onto the train. He felt empty inside, knowing that it wasn't him. Sorrow filled his eyes as he sat down and opened up his book bag, pulling out a black feather he managed to obtain before it turned into a golden dust. His trace broken by the voice of Miss. Riku's older sister Risa.

"Niwa, what are you looking at…" Her small, sweet voice trailed off as she saw the feather in his hand, sitting next to him. "You miss him?"

"Yah, still getting used to the fact that he's not their in my head that's all." He said shoving the feather in his book bag, and smiled at Miss. Harata.

"I think in a way everyone misses him, even Hiwatari."

"Especially him, without Dark he's basically without a job." Daisuke remembered that they were together. "So how are you two doing?"

"Great! I really think I found the one!" Risa said with excitement in her voice as a voice rang through the speakers.

"Next stop in 10 minutes, thank you for riding today have a nice day." A male voice called out as they both stood up and pushed though the crowd of people to get to the door. As they exited a number of children looked up to the sky and pointed up, to a man with black feathered wings.

"That cant be, can it?" Miss. Harata asked turning to face her friend.

"No, I don't think so anyways." Daisuke said blinking a few times as they walked off to school, in disbelief in what they saw.


	2. A surprise within the night

-1Chapter two:

A surprise within the night

The day seemed to drag on for the spiky red haired fourteen year old boy, thinking about the familiar figure in the sky. Wondering if it was the Famous Phantom Thief. _'Oh come on, get over yourself! Your with Miss. Riku, there is no way he would love me in a million years. God Daisuke…stay happy with Miss. Harata's older sister, just forget about him…just forget.' _A small sigh escaped his lips as he tilted back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. Finally the bell rang saying it was time to clean up from the days worth of teaching.

"Niwa! Niwa!" Miss. Riku called out to him as he walked down the hall.

"Miss. Riku, how nice it is to see you." Daisuke said giving a polite bow, along with a smile.

"You seem really out of it Niwa, are you okay?" Older Harata asked, concern filled hew voice. "You and Risa are not yourselves."

"Oh, well we both thought we saw Dark earlier this morning." He said giving a small, nervous smile. _'She must think I'm crazy…'_

"Oh yeh, a lot of people are thinking they did. But everyone knows he cant come back…right?"

"I guess, I mean I think so at least." Niwa said giving a tired sigh, as he looked out at the setting sun.

"You seem tired Niwa, I'll take over your cleaning duties tonight." She whispered taking a step closer to him.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, remember you've done it for me a couple of times in the past?"

"Oh right, I did." He said giving a laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

What happened next was a surprise to Daisuke, Riku flung her arms around his neck. In response he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her cheek before running off down the hall, waving to her until he was out of her sight. When he finally got home he gave a sigh as he walked though, being greeted by a series of heat seeking lasers. _'Doesn't mom remember that I don't have to do this anymore?' _He thought as he dodged everyone of them and landed in front of the doorway leading to the living room.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa I'm home!" He called out tossing his shoes back on the door step knowing that it was safe to take off his shoes and get his slippers on. As he dropped his book bag and walked into the living room one figure made him forget to breath. His amethyst eyes seemed to pierce the young boys soul.

"Daisuke…" His mom said standing up, followed by everyone else in the room. "We need to talk about something."

Then someone spoke up, making the boys heart seem to skip a beat. "Nice to see you again Daisuke Niwa, its been what…six months?"

"…Dark." Was all young Daisuke Niwa could say as his jaw dropped to what seemed like the floor.


	3. Heaven help us

-1Thank you all for the reviews and such, its so good to know that my stories are being read.

-If you haven't been able to figure it out yet this will turn into a Yaoi fan fic, hope no one minds.

**Note**: I don't own D-N-Angel, so don't sue me for things I like to write in my free time…thank you.

Chapter 3:

Heaven help us

"Daisuke, its not polite to stare." Emiko said as she shuffled her way into the kitchen to get everyone some tea, her knee length skirt blowing behind her, Kosuke leaned over to watch her walk off as Emiko's father hit him over the head with a sly smile. Daisuke just stood their stunned that he was back, his other half as he would used to call Dark. He threw his book bag on the stairs leading up to his room and sat down on the couch next to the famous Phantom Thief.

"Hey what was that for?" Kosuke asked rubbing his head. "She's my wife!"

"Well she's my daughter!" Daichi shot back as quick as he could.

"Now now, you two no need to fight over little old me." Emiko said as she gave a laugh all the while beginning to pass around the tea. As his mother passed the tea around Daisuke gave a relieved sigh, tea always calmed his nerves. As he took a sip he welcomed the warmth of the liquid into his body and smiled.

As Dark looked at the young, spiky haired kid next to him both his mind and heart raced. _'Why am I feeling this way about him, why?' _Dark thought as he also took a sip of his tea, and set it down on the table, fanning his tongue. "HOT! HOT! HOT!" He whined as he closed his eyes.

"And you would think after spending so many generations in the Niwa family, he would have realized that tea is extremely hot to ones mouth." Daichi said with a crooked smile as he to took a small sip of his tea, giving a more then pleased sigh. "Now anyways, how did you come back Dark?"

"I-I don't know." He said simply as he shrugged his shoulders, leaning back into the couch while closing his amethyst eyes. As they all sat their in their own thoughts Daisuke walked to the bathroom and locked the door. He walked to the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror that seemed to hold a million secrets within its self. He turned on the faucet and let the cold water run for a few minutes, soon catching it in his hands and splashing some on his face. Hoping to dim the secret feeling that arose from the past, feelings he wouldn't allow himself to believe were true. _'Daisuke get a hold of your self, would you please!' _He thought as he turned off the water and dried off his face with a hand towel only to hear a knock on the door, the only thing separating him and the outside world. "Daisuke, are you okay?"

"Yah, I-I'm fine Dark just washing off my hands that's all." Daisuke said in reply as he opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom with a fake smile, not easily recognizable by many.

"Then why do you have that smile?"

"What smile?"

"The fake one you always try to pass of as your normally happy, not a care in the world one." Dark said as an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, crossing his arms around his chest. His purple hair catching the rays of sun, coming though the window.

"Its nothing…really!" Daisuke said waving his hands in front of himself, in defence.

Just in that moment Dark laced his fingers with the young teens, leaning in close and whispering into his ear. "You know I know you better then that Daisuke Niwa, so spill. What's causing you to pull out that fake smile?"

"Nothing! I swear!" Niwa said as a hint of pink came to his cheeks as he pulled away and sat back down, quickly followed by Dark. The silence was almost unbearable to anyone until Daisuke spoke up. "Is anyone going to talk?"

"Oh right, I was just thinking…that's all." Emiko said as she pulled a book from the side of the couch, flipping through the torn and worn pages from the years before. "Ahh…here it is."

"Here's what?" Dark and Daisuke asked in surround sound, or so it seemed like.

"This." She said as she handed the book to both the older and younger teen.

_'If in the rare chance that the Phantom Thief or his other half is to come back from any sort of event that split the soul from the person, then he will only have a limited amount of time to become one with his old human. The time is not specified when the Phantom Thief will need…'_

Daisuke stared blankly at the book, his heart racing. Afraid of the day he would disappear, out of his young life forever. At first he was happy that he didn't have to steel priceless pieces of art, then after a while he began to become depressed. He missed the voice in the back of his mind, he missed the fact no matter what someone would talk to him. But most of all…he missed the feeling that only Dark could give him. Daisuke stood up and got his book bag. "I got homework I have to do, nice to have you back Dark." The teen said as he ran upstairs and shut his door behind him, soon locking it. Seeing his pet rabbit on his bed made him smile. "Hey Wiz, do you know he's back?" Daisuke asked, petting his pet on the head.

"Kuuue!" The rabbit said in response as he closed his eyes and softly smiled.

"Move over, stop hogging the bed." Daisuke laughed as he climbed up onto the mattress, laying his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. "Heaven help us." He whispered to himself as he turned to his side and looked out the window at the sunset that welcomes night to gently hug the earth in darkness until the sun took over.

"Daisuke, are you okay?" A familiar voice asked him, climbing up the ladder that lead up to the young teens bed.

"I'm fine…" He said as he turned to face the person climbing up, only seeing it to be Dark. "What are you doing here?! I locked the door!"

"Did you forget, I may be human but I still have my powers young Daisuke Niwa." He whispered as he smiled. "And I thought you of all people would be exited to see me."

"I am! I was just surprised that's all…"

"But there is something wrong, am I right?"

Daisuke opened his mouth but no words could come up, Dark put him on the spot so he didn't know what to say. "I-I….well…."

-------------------------------------

Bum bum bum!

Took me long enough…huh?

Kinda been busy…plus I had writers block and serious depression issues XP

OH! And because this website was a pain in the butt XD

Well read and review ♥

Thank you sooo much!


	4. Isn't someone missing me

Thank you to Kochelle-chan for making me feel better along with all the reviews.

**Note: **Once again I DO NOT own DNAngel in anyway

**Warning: **Yaoi fan fic, and if you don't like it then I don't care.

Chapter 4:

Isn't someone missing me

"Well what?" Dark asked while raising an eyebrow, giving his normally crooked smile.

"N-nothing!" Daisuke said hiding his head beneath the blanket, covering his bright red cheeks.

"Come on, spill…" The older teen said with his soft hands gently pulling down the blanket covering the boys head, his amethyst eyes looking down and into the ruby ones trying to find a glimpse of his feelings.

"It's no-" Daisuke tried to say again until something stopped him, the soft feelings of darks lips on his. '_Is this real?' _The young boy thought to himself as he closed his eyes and softly kissed back.

'_Yes Daiuske, this is very real.' _He thought as he broke the kiss and looked down at the younger teen, softly caressing his pink colored cheeks. Dark gave a sincere smile and pressed his forehead up against Daisuke's., softly whispering. "I promise you all this is real." Dark's eyes were full of hope and promise, just because he wore dark clothing doesn't mean he was evil unlike his other half Krad.

"How do you know that this isn't just a dream…" Daisuke questioned as Dark pressed his lips once again against the younger teens.

"That's how, because you can feel everything that his happening."

"Doesn't mean that this isn't a dream though Dark." Daisuke said once again, sitting up and jumping off the bed over Dark, landing face first on the floor. "Oww…so this isn't a dream."

"See I told you, don't you trust me anymore?" Dark asked kneeling down to help his tamer up from the rather embarrassing fall.

"Yah, just hard to believe that your back that's all." He said rubbing his soar cheek.

"I actually couldn't believe it at first but here I am."

"Yah, here you are."

Then the next thing both of them heard was a crash and glass breaking around them, a few shards flying directly in Daisuke's direction only to be blocked by Dark. Softly wincing he covered up most of his pain, looking at Daisuke. "A-are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what the hell was that?"

"Don't you mean who the hell was that, Daisuke Niwa." A deep voice said as his shadow stretched out around the room like a dark blanket. As the voice rang out Dark covered the young boy more with his body, hoping to protect him the best he could. "It's no use Dark, you and I both know his fate is sealed so no need to protect him."

"I have every need to protect him, I don't care what I have to give up." Dark paused for a moment and stood up, teetering back and forth for balance.

"How is my fate sealed?" Daisuke asked as he looked up at both halves of one person, the angel with black wings and the devil with the white wings.

"You'll see soon enough Daisuke." Krad spat out as his smile widened on his face, his long blonde hair reflecting the rays of the sun perfectly through the room. "And I thought this would be fun…" He said turning his back to the two. "Seems you lost your touch Dark." With those words he flew of into the horizon.

"Of course, if Dark came back then Krad would have to come back also." Daisuke said standing up and walking over to Dark. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a couple of scratches nothing serious." He said giving the best smile he could.

"Please tell me what he meant by "My fate is sealed"." Daisuke said as he held onto Darks arm, to support the older teen from falling over.

"Like I said, you'll find out soon enough…" He mumbled as he looked though the broken window and at the blood red sunset, as beautiful as it was he knew that it must come to an end. That both his and Daisuke's days were limited together . _'I wont let your fate be sealed for long, I promise you that Daisuke._' He thought as he looked down at his tamer who was memorized by the colors of the sunset.

-------

Yay!

What could Daisuke's fate be?

What is Dark so worried about.

On the other hand…BOY KISS!

P.S. Sorry this chapter is kinda short.


End file.
